Just A Girl In A Bar
by ariasalvatore
Summary: The bar scene where Meredith and Derek first meet with a little bit extra. Derek and Meredith both just need a release and they think they have found it in each other. It's probably not very good or very long.


Derek was watching her. The way she sat propped up against the barstool arching her back looking seductive even though she obviously wasn't trying to. She ordered a shot of tequila and told the bartender to keep them coming. He made his decision to get up and go and talk to her. He got to the bar and ordered his usual and sat down next to her as she emptied her shot glass, barely wincing. He knew he would need a way to start up a conversation.

"So, is this a good place to hang out?"

"I wouldn't know, never been here before."

"Oh you know what I haven't either. First time here, new in town. Never been to Seattle, new job, so." Derek could tell that she was being cold towards him. Not in a way that suggested she was a bad person, she just probably didn't want to be hit on in a bar.

"Ha, you're ignoring me."

"Um, trying to."

"You shouldn't ignore me."

"Why not?" Derek smiled to himself, relieved she was actually talking to him.

"Because I'm someone you need to get to know to love." She smiled and Derek smiled back, glad to see her warming up a bit.

"Really?"

"Oh yes." Derek was grinning and he didn't know why, but there had never been a connection like this before with Addison, with anyone.

"So if I know you I'll love you?"

"Oh yes."

"You really like yourself huh?"

"Just hiding my pain." As he listened to her laugh he was glad it had come off as a joke, the image of his wife and his best friend in bed hadn't left his mind in weeks. But tonight was different, tonight he felt like himself again. And he had to know more about this amazing girl before him.

"So what's your story?"

"I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in bar."

"I'm just a guy in a bar." Derek smirked as he took a sip of his scotch and watched the thoughts running through her head. She could continue ignoring him now if she wanted to, or she could continue talking to him and maybe even take him home. Meredith was thinking exactly this in her head. She knew tonight wasn't the best night to get drunk and take a random guy home with her but she was looking at him looking at her and felt like this wouldn't just be a random one night stand with the guy from the bar. It could be something. If she wanted it to be.

"Well then, I guess I'll just keep on drinking." She smirked at him, daring him to say something back, desperately wishing he would. She needed a pick me up; she needed the hot guy with the great hair from the bar to want her back.

"You do that." Derek thought that meant that he was no longer wanted sat on the bar stool next to her and started to get up to leave back to his booth.

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek smirked at her.

"You were ignoring me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you; I was having a conversation with you. I was drinking my tequila very happily and talking to you." Derek smiled at her, realising that she was willing to talk to him, that she even wanted to talk to him.

"What's that about?"

"What's what about?"

"Well you've had three shots of tequila since you got here. People don't just drink shots of tequila, you have a bad day?"

"No, I had a great day. I'm fine. I'm starting my first day of work tomorrow."

"You're nervous."

"No, I'm not nervous."

"Then why the tequila?"

"Why not?"

Derek was shocked. Not because of the amount of alcohol she seemed to be willing to drink this early on in the evening. But because he could feel warmth spreading through his body just talking to this women. This women he didn't even know, just a girl in a bar. He hadn't felt that way in a long time; he hadn't felt that way in weeks. Ever since he left Addison in bed with Mark in New York he had been too scared to even talk to a girl in a bar let alone try to hit on one. But she was different; something about her just pulled him in. She didn't seem to care what anyone else thought and that was exactly what he needed because he knew that he cared way too much. He had loved Addison, they had been married for twelve years and suddenly he comes home to find his wife in bed with his best friend. His best friend who may as well be his brother. It hurt; it hurt more than anything had ever hurt before. But he could already tell that if he let her, this girl in this random bar in the brand new city, could hurt him so much more. If just her smile and conversation could make him feel like this he had no idea what could happen.

"So, you said you were starting a new job tomorrow. Where?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You're not telling me huh?" Derek smiled and watched the smile spread across her face and felt the warmth throughout him again.

"No, I'm not telling you. Because you're just a guy in a bar, and you're going to keep buying me shots. Right?"

"Right."

A few hours and plenty of scotch and shots later they were still sat at the bar. They were more comfortable than they were before because of the higher levels of alcohol, but also because they felt like they knew each other better. Even though Meredith still did not know his name, she did not want to. She wanted him to just be the guy in the bar. She wanted to be able to look back on this night when her life is falling apart and remember the great guy from the bar who she never saw again and who made her so happy even if it was only for a few hours.

"Joe. Joe. JOE!"

"What?"

"Can I have some more please?"

"No. No more tequila. Please, can you take her home?"

"Yes why don't you take me home, because you're a hot guy in a bar."

"You know, I'm pretty drunk too. I don't think I can take you home. You know, safely." Derek laughed and looked at Joe, the bartender. He sighed and called them a cab. He laughed to himself and thought about how stupid these two people were. There was no way they could get away with never seeing each other again.

When the cab pulled up at Meredith's house she got out laughing. She couldn't stop, she was so happy and it made no sense to be but she was.

"Good night cab driver man, take care of the guy from the bar." Meredith ran up to her front door nearly falling over. She didn't know that Derek was telling the cab driver to go home because he would find his own way home. Derek wasn't planning to stay the night at Meredith's but he knew he had to kiss her before they made their separate ways. He was so drunk in the moment anyway he probably wouldn't remember walking all the way home to the woods anyway.

As Meredith was fumbling with her door keys trying to get inside the house, Derek approached her.

"You're still her!" Meredith screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know I really didn't want you to go."

"I didn't want to go." Derek was planning to just kiss her and go home. Just so he could tell himself that he kissed a random girl in a bar and could finally start to move on from his wife. But he didn't want to. Looking at Meredith in that moment he realised that he didn't want to just kiss her and go home. He didn't just want to spend one amazing night with her and never see her again. He very much wanted this to be something. He knew he wouldn't get that but that was what he wanted, and he was damn sure going to make every second of his time with her count. He looked her in the eyes and grabbed onto the hair on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. She didn't resist at all and Derek hoped that it meant that she liked him back but it was probably just because she was drunk. Derek could feel his heart beating in side of his chest, in fact he could feel her heart beating inside of her chest and he did not know if this would go well. He didn't wait another second and he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her with every ounce of passion he had in him, he wanted her to remember that kiss for the rest of her life, he wanted that kiss to make her want him stay and for him to be more to her than just the guy in the bar. It had to make him more than just the guy in the bar.

Meredith was trying so hard to try and catch her breath. Tonight all she had planned to do was to have a few drinks in the bar before she started her first day of work but she met him. And then she talked to him, and drank with him. And now she was kissing him on the stupid front porch of her mother's house with a swing that didn't even swing. She needed this, she needed this one good night; this one amazing night.

"Would you like to come in?" Derek didn't even answer he just took the keys from her hand and unlocked the door and pulled her inside. As if it was his home to, as if she wasn't just some random girl from the bar. But to Derek she wasn't.

**_Any Comments/Reviews would be highly appreciated, Thank You._**


End file.
